


You're Beautiful

by KatyRebel413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyRebel413/pseuds/KatyRebel413
Summary: While searching for Eridan, Sollux discovers just how little some of his friends know or care about his matesprit's fragile mental state.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 26





	You're Beautiful

**_~The Meteor~_ **

**_~Sollux’s POV~_ **

“Hey ladies,” I call from the entrance of the small library.

Rose just looks up from her knitting and smiles. “Good evening, Sollux,” Kanaya greets cheerfully. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“You haven’t seen ED come through here, have you? I can’t find him anywhere.” They look at each other and giggle. “Come on guys, I’m worried about him. Help me out. Please!”

Rose, finally managing to stop laughing, says, “Relax, Sollux. We made him a new outfit then he went to check his messages. He’s probably still in the computer lab. You should check there.”

Glaring at them, I snap, “Why couldn’t you have just _told me_ that?!”

“Sorry,” Kanaya apologizes, waving off my concern and taking my hand. “It’s just so cute how you worry about him. Eridan is not a wriggler you have to mind around the clock. He proved as much every time he hunted with Feferi. You don’t need to have an anxiety attack every time you can’t find him.”

Yanking my hand away, I make my way out the door. As I leave, I say, “I have a very valid reason to freak out. Not all of his scars are from lusii.”

I hear them murmuring to each other as I dash down the hall to the transportalizer at the end. My heart is racing as the familiar feeling of teleportation washes over me. When I materialize in the computer lab, I look around but only see Vriska. She’s sitting at one of the computers watching one of the movies John sent her.

“Hey, Vriska,” I call. “Have you seen ED?” When she doesn’t respond, I move to stand next to her. I wait a moment for her to notice me and turn off her computer when she doesn’t.

She rips out her earbuds and stands so fast her chair falls over. The rage in her eye would make most people run away crying for their lusus, but she doesn’t scare me. “You had better have a good fucking reason-”

“Have you seen ED?” I interrupt.

Just like Rose and Kanaya, her first reaction is to start laughing. “Yeah, I’ve seen him,” she manages, wiping tears from her eye. “What a loser! You really need some higher standards, Captor.”

Glaring at her, I allow sparks to dance across my clenched fist. “What did you do to him, Serket?” I growl.

Eyeing my fist nervously, she says, “I didn’t _do_ anything. I just made a few comments about his outfit. It’s not _my_ fault his ego’s fragile.”

“Where’d he go?”

“Where do you think? He went crying to Feferi.”

With that information, I make my way through the maze-like halls of this level of the meteor to Feferi’s designated living space. She and Nepeta are playing with Equius’ hair and giggling when I knock on the open door. I almost laugh at the uncomfortable look in his eyes. He’s clearly nervous having the girls so close.

“You okay, CT?” He glances to Nepeta before nodding. “Okay. Do any of you know where ED is?”

Equius shrugs, but I didn’t expect him to know. “He left a little while ago. He seemed purrty upset.” Nepeta sends a harsh glance towards Feferi. “I think he needs a hug.”

Feferi sighs, shaking her head. “He’s being _dramatic_. He’s always like this. Someone says one thing that he doesn’t like, and he overreacts. He’ll get over it.”

“Fef, I’m not here to listen to your excuses. I just want to know where Eridan is. Do you know or not?”

“He hides in the storage room down the hall when he wants to be alone,” she huffs as she turns her attention back to braiding Equius’ hair.

Slamming the door behind me, I practically run down the hall. As Feferi said, Eridan’s in the last, mostly empty, room. He’s pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, occasionally wiping away tears. It hurts to see him this upset. I walk over to him and catch him by the hand. I don’t miss how he flinches before realizing that it’s just me. He’s shaking as I pull him into my arms.

“Shoosh,” I coo. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“Why are they always so mean?” he sobs. “What did I do to make them all hate me?”

I pull just far enough away to look him in the eye. When he tries to look away, I gently hold his face so he can’t. “There are only two opinions you need to care about: yours and mine. Stop letting Vriska push you around. Don’t listen to Fef when she calls you ‘over dramatic’ or whatever. And, while you look absolutely adorable, stop letting the girls treat you like a doll. Pastel is not your palette, Honey.” He laughs a little at that. Wiping away the last of his tears, I continue. “You are smart and beautiful and talented. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar. You’re not over dramatic, you’re hurt and no one else seems to be paying attention. But I am, and I’m here. I love you, Eri. That’s never going to change.”

He smiles, whispering, “I love you, too.”

I press a kiss to his forehead before asking, “Wanna go watch a movie? Just you and me.”

“Can I pick the movie?”

“Anything to see that pretty smile of yours, Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this a series of one-shots. I might just incorporate this into my other story "Alpha Android". I've yet to decide.


End file.
